


Past Story

by Namjin_is_real



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jimin and OFC are adopted siblings, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Parent Severus Snape, Past Character Death, jimin has a pretty shitty past, pre-debut BTS, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjin_is_real/pseuds/Namjin_is_real
Summary: After 5 years Jimin finally tells the rest of BTS about his past and what really happened before they debuted. How will BTS react to finding out Jimin is a wizard and has fought in a war.(This probably sucks and I can't write but I really wanted to post this so I hope you like it.)





	1. Prologue

      We have just come back home from the Grammy's and have a week off before we go back on tour. I've been thinking about this for the past couple of weeks and have finally made the decision. I can't lie to them anymore. I have to tell them and what better time than during our short break. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice when the door to my room opened or when the bed dipped with the weight of another body. I came to a surprise when familiar arms wrapped around me and a face buried in my neck. I can feel tiny kisses being placed upon my neck.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked removing myself from Yoongi's arms and turning to face him.

" Jin's been calling you down for dinner and you didn't come. He sent me to come to check on you," he said. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" Well, we should get going before Jin comes and drags us by the ears," I said, giggling softly to just the thought of that happening. Yoongi must have thought the same because of the smile he had on his face. He got up from the bed and held out his hand for me to grab. I playfully slapped his hands away and laid back on the bed. He sighed at me then dragged me up and led me down the stairs to the dining room the whole way down I just playfully pouting. 

When we entered the dining room I was met with the rest of the members and suddenly thought back to what I was supposed to tell them today. The thought quickly made me become serious again. I didn't like it but, they had to know the truth I can't hide it from them anymore.

"Finally!" Jeongguk shouted and started filling his plate up with the food in front of him. I must have looked confused because Namjoon then told me that Jin wouldn't let them eat until we came back. I just smiled and sat down to fill my own plate.

"Yah! Jeongguk slow down or you'll choke on your food." Jin scolded and tried to stop Jeongguk from stuffing his face. We laughed and the rest of dinner went smoothly. We talked about future concerts and our dances that we should practice more. It was great to eat together like this again but, throughout all of dinner just in the back of my mind, I've been thinking. The other members must have noticed me throughout dinner because when we were finished Tae called out to me.

"Are you okay Minnie?" his voice full of concern. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah just thinking about something. It's actually been on my mind for a while." I whispered looking at the table as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing ever. I suddenly look up and say louder than before. "I think we should have a family meeting."


	2. Not an update sorry

Hey guys so I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry it's just that I've been super busy. I am definitely counting this story I just think that I should write out the whole story then update like once a week. Okay that's it let's see when the next chapter will be up. Thank you.   
\\(•3•)/<3~<3~<3


	3. Chapter 1

" I think we should have a family meeting." I announced. The announcement shocked the other members as they continued to stare at me with wide eyes. They kept looking at me until finally Taehyung spoke.

" Are you okay Jimin? We haven't had a family meeting in a while." I nodded to him and turned back to look at the rest of them. I tried to tell them through my eyes that it was important and they quickly understood. Namjoon being the amazing leader that he is quickly told everyone to go to the family room. Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok sat in the couch in front of me with Taehyung and Jeongguk sat in the love seat next to the three on the couch. Yoongi took the other love seat on the other side of the couch next to me.

"Okay Jimin what is it that you want to talk about." Hoseok told me softly as if talking to a frighted cat. I took a deep breath and and started talking."Do remember when I had to leave for a while right before debut?" I asked.They looked confused but nodded anyway and looked at me to continue with my story. "Its okay Jiminne you can tell us" Jin told me softly. "Okay. I'm a wizard and I have a sister and the reason I left was because my family was in danger and in the middle of a war." I blurted out quickly and waited for their reactions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this wasn't horrible and just a reminder I can't write at all. Sorry. Anyway I hope you like it and i don't know if I'll edit this later.


End file.
